


Baby, keep talking.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Omega!Gabriel, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: After a fight on the subject of whether they should start a family, Sam makes sure that Gabriel is in no doubt over how he feels.





	Baby, keep talking.

“Hey, uh. I’m just wondering if you’d happened to have seen my omega?”

Gabriel paused in his task of chopping vegetables. He’d been attacking them at a pretty savage rate, and had a sizeable pile of carrots chopped already, more than they could possibly need. He turned around slowly, levelling Sam with a long glare. Sam simply stared back at him with pleading eyes. It took a few seconds for Gabriel to decide to give in, but in the end he could never resist Sam’s eyes when they got like that. He carefully laid his knife down and leaned against the counter.

“Can’t say I have, you’d have to describe him.” He sniffed, examining his fingernails. Sam shifted slightly.

“Well… He’s kind of on the small side. Fun sized, I always say. He’s got these beautiful golden eyes that flash when he’s angry…”

“Does he get angry a lot?” Gabriel interjected casually. He wasn’t going to play Sam’s game quite fairly. Sam bit his lip and folded his arms.

“Uh, not really. Only when I make him mad. Actually he’s pretty mad at me at the moment. We, uh. Had a fight, and I said some things that I really regret.”

Gabriel pulled in a deep breath and finally raised his head, looking Sam straight in the eye. The alpha swallowed hard under the force of his gaze and turned his wrist up, a gesture of submission. Gabriel swallowed a smile at how damn cute his alpha was and kept up his gaze. He was still angry, damn it.

“What were you fighting about?” He questioned. Sam heaved in a deep breath.

“Well, he really wants kids. So do I, actually. I’m just… I’m really scared. I didn’t have the best upbringing. I don’t want to turn out like my dad. Instead of telling him that, though, I… I got angry, I said some really nasty things.” Sam hung his head, looking deeply ashamed. “I don’t know how he can forgive me for it but I want to apologise.”

Gabriel hesitated, scuffing at the kitchen floor with the toe of his shoe. He didn’t know how to respond. He’d been deeply hurt by Sam’s words, hadn’t thought him capable of such cruelty. But he knew, deep down, that Sam was genuinely sorry. That he hadn’t really meant it.

“Sam, I… I can’t pretend that what you said didn’t hurt. It did.” Sam nodded, and Gabriel caught sight of tears pooling in his eyes.

“I know that. I know it’s not enough to say sorry. I just want to tell you that… I was being really stupid. I want a family with you, you’d be the best damn parent this word has ever seen. I’m just so afraid of turning into him. I love you, Gabe, I really do.”

“I know that, you idiot.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “And I know you’re scared. You think I’m not? I didn’t exactly have the best family experience. But I’ve wanted kids as long as I can remember. I want to give them the best possible life. I know I’m gonna mess up sometimes but that’s what life is about! You mess up, you say sorry, you try harder.” He shook his head and turned his back to Sam, picking up the knife and resuming his vegetable preparation.

He felt Sam move close to him, felt hands gently settle on his waist. A soft kiss was pressed to his neck and as much as a part of him wanted to prolong the fight and make Sam pay for his behaviour… He leaned into the soft touches. He couldn’t help himself.  
“I’m sorry, Gabe. I want to try again. I really, truly do. I want to have a family with you.” Sam’s hand snuck around as he spoke, cupping over Gabriel’s belly. Any tension that had remained in the omega’s body bled away and he melted against Sam.

“Are you sure? This isn’t something you can regret later. It’s not something you can change your mind over.” Gabriel said cautiously, turning in the circle of Sam’s arms and looking up at him anxiously. All he saw in Sam’s eyes was surety, and that was answer enough. But the alpha nodded anyway, cupping Gabriel’s cheek. 

“I’m sure. I know I’m bound to mess up. But you’re right. That’s what happens. You mess up and you do better. And I promise you Gabe. I will do better.”

Gabriel pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder, taking in his scent. Calming waves filtered over his body and he let out a long breath.

“Take me to bed, Sam.” He murmured, letting his alpha take all his weight as he leaned close.

“Huh?” Sam grunted softly, raising Gabriel’s chin up. “What- you want to- now?” 

Gabriel looked at him seriously. “If you’re serious about this, then, yes. I don’t see why we shouldn’t start now.”

Sam grinned and shook his head slightly. “I can’t believe how lucky I got.” He marvelled, stroking Gabriel’s cheek. “Well, if you’re sure too, then who am I to deny my omega’s wishes?” He leaned down, pressing lips and teeth to Gabriel’s neck and making him shiver. “Want me to fuck you pregnant, baby? Is that what you want?”

Gabriel whined and felt his knees go a bit weak. “Fuck, yes. I want you to do it, rather than standing here talking about it!” The second the words left his mouth he found himself being swept into Sam’s arms. Another whine escaped his lips as Sam growled softly and made long strides towards their bedroom, with Gabriel unceremoniously thrown over his shoulder.

He was deposited roughly in the centre of their bed, only alone for a second before Sam joined him and began to tug at his clothes. Gabriel decided to let his alpha do the hard work while he simply admired the view. Sam was an expert at getting him naked anyway, he didn’t need much help.

“Good thing I got these off you… Wouldn’t want you getting them all wet and ruining them.” Sam grinned cockily, dangling Gabriel’s lace trimmed underwear from his finger tip. There was already a sizeable wet spot on the fabric, and Gabriel huffed softly. Sue him, he liked his alpha to take control. The added bonus that his alpha would be breeding him… well, that sure was something.

“It turns you on, doesn’t it? Knowing that I’m gonna fill you with my baby. That everyone will know that you belong to me, and I belong to you… Makes you all wet.” Sam chuckled softly as he spoke, spreading Gabriel’s legs with an easy hand.

“You’re all talk.” Gabriel scoffed, although the steady dribble of slick leaking from his hole suggested he thought otherwise. Sam growled at his words and lunged forward, pressing two insistent fingers into Gabriel without further hesitation. The roughness of his fingers added an exquisite burn and Gabriel squirmed helplessly.

“Am I really? Let’s see what you think when I know you so hard you can’t even see. When I fill you up and hold you down and make you take everything I have to give.” Sam’s tone softened a little as he looked at his omega, helpless and speared on his fingers. “I can’t wait to see you grow and glow with our child.”

Gabriel smiled, panting a little. “You won’t be saying that when I’m crying about nothing, and eating all the food. Not to mention that I’ll be the size of a house. And I’ll probably be so horny your knot will get raw with fucking me.”

Sam leaned down, all slowness and love now. He kissed Gabriel’s neck and ran his hand, wet with slick, over his omega’s stomach. “You’ll be beautiful and perfect, no matter what happens.” His tone lowered again, growing dark and a little feral. “Personally, I can’t wait to have you on your hands and knees begging for my knot because you’re just so desperate. I can’t wait to put my hands on your belly while I fuck you deep and hear you whimper just for me.”

Gabriel shivered, flooding the bedsheets with another wave of slick. “Well, I-I think you’d better get on with knocking me up, first.”

Sam’s grin was all kinds of filthy. “Oh, my little omega. I will.”

He had Gabriel spread out for him in seconds, hole dripping and ready to take his cock. Sam looked down and with complete joy and satisfaction. By the time he was nudging the tip of his cock into his omega’s warm, welcoming heat, Gabriel was squirming. Sam suspected that it might be the result of pre-heat, but then again Gabriel was often like this. As Sam bottomed out the omega whimpered and shuffled his hips, trying to get more.

“Beautiful omega.” Sam growled, beginning to thrust against Gabriel’s prostate. Slick and pre-cum flooded the bedsheets. “Gonna get you safe and filled with our baby. Nobody can mistake that we belong to each other.”

Gabriel clung to his shoulders, feeling the beginning of Sam’s knot as it threatened to swell. He loved Sam so much, but couldn’t quite find the words to say it, he was so close to losing control. Sam pulled him in as close as possible so that their sweat mingled. There was no going back, his knot was in place and he found himself emptying everything he had to give, into his omega. Gabriel looked absolutely debauched with his head thrown back and the marks Sam had left on his neck displayed. A few rocks of his hips against Sam’s body and he came too. A tiny whine escaped his lips and he slumped against Sam.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Sam murmured eventually, shifting his hand down to caress Gabriel’s belly again. Gabriel nodded and tucked his face into Sam’s shoulder. He felt utterly at peace.

“You think that did it? That we might be pregnant?” He asked with a small, smug yawn. Sam chuckled softly.

“No condom, no pull-out, no morning after pill… And you’re at peak time to be starting a family…” He kissed Gabriel’s neck, then his lips. “I think we can at least be hopeful.”

Gabriel hummed contentedly. 

“Well, even if we’re not… we can always try again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do leave a comment. Apologies for any errors.


End file.
